Shadows Leaking
by seaotter101
Summary: Terri Longstain is a regular girl. Until her shadow suddenly comes alive and warns her about a war. When Terri becomes a powerful force, will her Shadow allow her to go to War with the past evil men of the world? This is my first story. Please R&R!
1. Guardians

**Hey just a few things first. This is a totally original story that I made up on my own. I own the characters because I came up with them myself. Hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

I always believed there was something out there. Calling the shots, gambling our lives. But I never thought, it would be what it really is. They hide in plain sight, and you'll be unhappy you never guessed it. Hey, I'm Terri, Terri Longstain. This is the story, of how I found the Guardians.

About 2 weeks ago, I decided to explore the woods behind my house, and, though I thought it was original at the time, I found out otherwise. When I first heard him, he sounded faint, and hesitant, like he wasn't sure on what he should be doing. His voice was quite but I still froze dead in my path. Turned around to say 'sorry won't happen again.' But when I saw him I had to blink and rub my eyes. He was tall and old, in a black coat, gray sweater, and boots. Even his face and hands were gray.

"Hello, Terri." He repeated. His eyes were scared and I was sure I was hallucinating. But since this long week end was boring me to death, I decided to play along.

"Hello, Gray man. What your girlfriend dump you?" I asked with a little laugh. Was standing in a patch of sunlight, and it was burning my back so I stepped to the left, and the man disappeared. I was sullen, he hadn't even gotten to answer me, and I wanted to know what his girlfriend was like.

*Oh, she was wonderful, I painted a picture of her, you may have heard of it. The, Mona Lisa.* Hearing gray man's voice inside my head only added to me hallucinating. But I still jumped and grabbed the nearest branch, swinging it around wildly. *That won't do anything to me, I'm already dead.* Came his voice again. This time it seemed like he was whispering into my ear of something. *I knew you were ready. Now step back into the light.*

I did what he said and side stepped into the path of sun, for a moment I looked at my feet, but when I looked up, saw the man again. "Hello oh again. Who are you?" I asked curiously, he looked familiar, but at the same time, alien.

*I am Leonardo, your shadow character.* He bowed slightly. I had been confused and I questioned him. He didn't seem to mind and he spent about a half hour explaining to me what a Shadow Guardian is and why it's used. By the time I returned home from my exploration, I half understood what he was.

*HEY LEO!* I put all my force into the thought and sent it to my chara.

*Oh, uh yes Terri? What is it* I felt rather than saw him turn his head to look at me.

*What do I call you I mean like what White Demon, Fallen Angle, Guardian,…What?* Terri had become aware of him laughing at her.

* Call me Leo or Leonardo. Shadows are sent here from heaven, They look like themselves, unless they change their appearance-which many of us do- but they have a hard gray shadow cast over them, they look sad, when actually, I'm very happy. When you die you will become a shadow, then spend a year in heaven, then you get a choice between heaven and Shadow-work. I choose Shadow-work, as you can see, but you are, only the second person I've revealed to. The others were shaped by the hands of hell and grew up like it too, so, they went to hell.*

So now that you've caught up with reality, let's continue.

*Terri, as I can control you, you can just as easily control I.* Leo stated plainly.

*Me.* I corrected half mindedly. He had been on Shadow-duty for 300 hundred years and had_ never_ updated his grammar rules, jeez.

*Excuse me?* He said, his face blank and expressionless.* Of course you can control I-*

*Me. Oh no, I know I can control you, but you said 'You can control I' and that was supposed to be 'You can control me.'* I said via mind thought .

*Oh, well…any why as I said you- No.*Leo stopped me in my tracks.

"No what?" I yelled. I blushed when I realized I had actually yelled it.

* No, you can't tell your friend Em you have a guardian Shadow.* Leo said sternly.

* Why?* replied getting weird looks due to my confused expression. Leo had sounded so final about what he said.

* Because, it is up to her guardian to decide when she is ready to find out about the Shadow world.* Leo explained, * you can't go around telling people who don't already know.*

Some real downers on this whole outer-knowledge thing.


	2. Shadow war

**TPOV **

The next morning, I fell down the stairs. I got a large bang on the head when I reached the bottom, and wondered, when did I start sleep-walking? "Leo what just happened? Why was I on the stairs? Since when do I sleep walk?"

*Sorry I needed to get the mail, and, well, you would explode if you saw it, so I took the opportunity.* Leo said gingerly.

"Um…. Sure I'll explode if I see the _mail box_."I said angrily rubbing my head.

* I meant the Shadow-box mail. It's delivered once every 3 weeks. That stuff always piles up…* Leo said half to Terri half to himself. *Well anyway stay here, I'm going to get the mail.*

Terri waited patiently for 3 minutes half asleep on the bottom stair, somehow, her parents hadn't heard her fall down half the stair case. When Leo returned he passed right through the door carrying a small stack of glowing blackish-purple mail. The top letter, was open, Leo's head was bent reading the letter, his face twisted as if in pain.

"What's wrong? Why do you look like you're in pain? Terri said, she was tried, confused, and very, very hungry. She walked over and looked at the thing in his hand. This is what she saw:

Terri was confused and getting dizzy. But soon enough Leo returned to me and explained. *It says, Leo Nardo DaVinci, your child, Terri Longstain and your self are to be tested in court room #4 on the 13 of May this year. It means, we each have to do an obstacle coerce, to see if you or I am ready for battle.* Leo explained.

" You lost me what do you mean Battle?" I asked aloud, he pondered how to respond.

*Shadow-war has been declared. All of Hell is about to break loss. The dark- demons, everything evil, is coming for something.*

"Well why don't you just like, vanquish them, or something?" I asked, not seeing a problem.

*This is a big powerful army, it won't be a cake walk killing them let alone getting enough Shadows to fight them. Plus we're talking the Nazis, the barbarians, the Vikings, every evil force from history, is coming for something.* Leo explained, using hand gestures, causing me to move my hands in odd ways I never knew I could before.

"Oh shit….yeah no hell no is more like what describes this. What are they coming for?" I asked terrified by the idea of all the past dictators and warriors coming to her town.

*Well it says they are after a powerful child with special abilities after her guardian is away from him/her.*

"Well that sounds interesting. Now, Leo, I'm a teenage girl up at a regular time on a Saturday morning. I'm GOING BACK TO SLEEP because THIS IS NOT NORMAL!" I yelled at him before I stomped up the stairs to my bedroom. When I reached my bedroom I jumped into bed and rapped myself in a blanket and closed my eyes. Sleep came and I dreamt of war and battle, blood and death, until an angle came down in a black dress and thigh high boots. She sang a song that made the blackish purple lights fade and disappear leaving only a soft glowing light.


	3. Family connections

I awoke with a start, I sat up in bed, the covers twisted around me. I had the odd sense had been shot n the head. I went down stairs, to the smell of bacon and eggs. I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. From there t was a pretty normal day, Lucas, my boyfriend, called at about noon to confirm our Movie plans. When I met him at the theaters, he gave me a peak on the cheek and took my hand. We walked into the movie theater and he bought us two tickets to Toy Story 3. We walked in on the previews and sat in the back row. He held my hand and we ate popcorn until the movie started.

I swear I almost cried when Andy handed over the toys he'd had since he was 4 or 5 to the cutest little girl in the entire world. "Oh my god that was soooo cute thank you for taking me baby." I said in a sweet innocent voice. I then proceeded to kiss him on the mouth and get in my mom's car.

"So, how was it?" She asked curiously. Her eyes locked on the road but her question still very much addressed to me.

"It was fine mom. A very good ending. They defiantly got some damn creative people at Pixar." I finished quickly. My mother hated it when I cursed, she got very angry whenever she heard me. She grinded her teeth and kept her eyes on the road. We were pulling up to our house, our 3 story 5 bed 3 ½ bath house, on the west side of town.

When we got inside it was about an hour or so till dinner. I ran up to my room and began my homework. I was half way through my math and had finished my reading for the day. When I heard my brother Simon coming up the stairs. I cut off the Tokio Hotel song Monsoon in mid chorus. "Big sister big sister, dinner ready big sister!" Simon yelled as he barged into my room. I walked down stairs while holding my 5 year old brother's hand. I entered the dining room and Nick ruffled my hair as I sat Simon in his chair. Nick sat down a chair away from Simon and I sat next to him in the gap of chairs between her brothers. In age order from Eldest to youngest it went, Brad, Robbie, Me, Nick and Simon. I hated being the only girl. In a family of boys.

My mom came in and served us 3 meals. A pasta casserole made of pasta, cheese, and ham. A plate of chicken, rolls, and broccoli, which we all knew no one would eat. In the past 14 years I had learned to fend for myself when t came to food. I grabbed whatever I could and dug in. When all the plate were clear, my mom went and got use all ice cream sundaes for dessert. Nick stole my cherry and Robbie took the whipped cream from on top of my sundae. I eat the moose and ice cream before they could come back for more.

That night was Sunday so it meant it was family movie night. It was my turn to pick a movie, and I choose; Iron Man, due to a suggestion from Robbie. We watched the movie, although my mom had to leave in the middle of it because Simon started throwing a fit. At 9:00 the movie ended with the famous line: 'The truth is… I am Iron Man.' When my dad turned off the TV he realized that Nick Robbie and Brad were asleep, Nick half on top of me, Robbie's head on my ankles for some reason, and Brad on the couch. I sat there and thought about what to do. I was sitting in front of the couch, Brad's hand resting shyly on my head. I started dozing off and decided that I wasn't going anywhere until 6:00 a.m.

I fell asleep in that position and woke up, flat on my, Nick, still half on top of me, Robbie's head on my ankles. The only thing different was that Brad, was missing. All I needed to know now, was how to get out of this man trap.


	4. School:also known as the Torture Chamber

When I did get out, due to much help from a very bored Brad, my brothers and I were riding out Bikes to the Elementary school, then the Middle School. Brad had never complained about arriving at school on a double bike, with no one on the back seat. Although Nick did complain about why he had to go to the Elementary school while his big brothers and Sister were at the 'big school'. Robbie and I said farewell to Brad as we rounded the corner to the middle school side of the large building that towered over everything because it was located on the top of the hill on the west side of town.

I biked around a bit before I parked my bike, locking it in place by my blue chain. I walked into my homeroom, as Mr. Sullivan reached my name. I clicked my heels and tapped my foot until he looked up. "Ah well….go on take a seat Ms. Longstain." He said in his 'why are you late?' voice. My black knee high boots made a clomp clomp clomp sound as I walked across the room and took my seat. I was grateful the school didn't make us all wear the same shoes her boots were the only thing that made her outfit different. Her blue shirt and skirt were the same as all the other 8th graders.

Mr. Sullivan finished role call than passed out his famous Monday pop quiz. I knew all the answers but one, the last one was always the most challenging question. Yet at the same time, the question was easy because he always hid the answer somewhere in the class room. My friend Em was on one side of me, she was only on the 6th question, my boyfriend, the strong and silent Lucas, was on the 2nd question. I looked wildly around his classroom, even he knew I would be looking and then, I saw it, on the computer screen in the back of the classroom. I took a look at it and scribbled down the answer. I then walked towards the front of the classroom and dropped my test on his desk. Beginning the finished test pile.

The rest of the school day past quickly, only the flash of pink bangles as Em past her hand in front of my face did I notice Miss. York had asked me a question. "Sorry what Ms. York?" I said, but I dropped my voice as I realized hadn't heard the bell ring. I fled from the class room and popped open my locker. Grabbing my backpack and shoving everything needed into it. I slung my backpack over my shoulder to find Lucas standing there. He kissed me lightly on the check and slipped a note into my hand. He then walked away, retreating slowly at first than more quickly.

**Roses are red,**

** Violets are blue,**

** You may be cute**

** But I'm done with you.**

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes but I held them down and went to meet my brothers. On the ride home, I allowed myself to cry, because at the speed I was going, it could be easily mistaken for watery eyes. I flew down the hill and reached home long before my brothers.


	5. Break up discoverey

I parked my bike on the side of the house and entered through the garage. I walked up the stairs unbuckling my helmet on the way up to my room. I walked down the hall and tossed my helmet into my closet. I plopped down on the bed and shuffled through my hand outs. There was a dance at the end of the year, typical. A fundraiser for the high scholars would be going on in a week, and we also had a field trip on Wednesday. _Great, _I thought, _just what I need, art for Leo to rant to me about. _It had happened anytime anything art related happened; Leo would correct something in my text book or a hand out. Not that I minded much, I did want to be an artist, after all.

I grabbed in my backpack for whatever homework was there. When I found my math homework I pulled out my IPod and put on Fever, by Adam Lambert. I started singing along to the lyrics and when I had finished my first page, I looked at the next page in the daily packet; it was easy so I put on Trouble, by Never Shout Never and did the page. Even though my teacher disagreed, listening to music while I did my math, really did help me concentrate. When I had finished the second page I opted for a break, I heard the door slam shut just as I pulled the ear phones out of my ears.

I walked down stairs and into the kitchen, passing through the dining room on my way. I pulled a multi-colored bowl out of the cabinet and popped open the bag of Ruffles. I poured some into the bowl and munched on a couple or the chips before I put the bag away and headed back up stairs to my room. Only to find Robbie n my room, reading the note from Lucas. "Dude, he's harsh, where'd he put it? Your locker?" Robbie asked, indicating the note he'd folded back up and placed in the trash can.

"My hand actually. I closed my locker and he was there, he kissed me on the check and slipped it into my hand." I said coming to sit on my bed with him I was about to offer him a chip, when I realized he'd already eaten a couple. We sat there in silence until Nick came up looking for Robbie. Apparently, Robbie had tried out for baseball, and made the team that year. So his friend Josh had come to take him to practice. I said goodbye to him and finished my math homework in silence. When I had finished, I was about to switch to my English homework when my phone started buzzing. I pressed the green button and listened to my best friend Em, on the other line freaking out about Lucas dumping me.

"EM! Just shut up about it already will you? It was the sweetest most terrible poem I'd ever read. I'm fine with it, I mean, it was bound to happen eventually. Especially since we'd been having some problems before that. I mean our dates were pretty much like a couple friends hanging out, the only difference was we kissed hello goodbye or when we had good news, that, friends don't do." I said when she'd finished her freaking out and decided to breathe for the first time in 2 minutes. Em was sweet and sensible, but if you were on her bad side, well, let's just say you didn't want to get on her bad side.

We talked and when Em was finally calm enough to hang up the phone, I returned to my homework. By the time my Dad got back from the office, and my mom was done with dinner, I had finished my homework and was typing my full year project up. It had to have at least 8,570 words. It was monstrous. I went down to dinner, catching Simon on the stairs, I spun him when he was half way up the stair case, and carried him down the rest of the way. I did not need him to trip on the stairs due to sudden direction change.

Dinner was good and dessert was better, as always. Nick, Robbie and I went out after dinner and used Simon's chalk set to draw a field on the pavement of our street. Some street, it was more of a cul-de-sac, but it worked for us. Robbie explained the rules we already knew and then we began. It was Robbie and me V.S. Brad and Nick. I bated first and got a double. Robbie ht me home and got to third. I hit the ball hard in a grounder through brad's legs and t hit the lawn of our neighbor, it took Nick a little while to figure out where it went so I hit both me and Robbie home. We'd scored 4 runs so we switched sides. Was a whole field and Robbie pitched, he was terrible at it, so we switched places. At first all I could do were the underhand pitches from my softball league in Elementary school, but picked up the over hand throw and struck them both out. Brad, the second time hit it high over my head, I tried jumping for it but Robbie ended up having to throw it to me on third, but I misplaced my foot and he was safe. Nick wasn't much of a hitter and when he hit t right to me I caught it.

When the game ended I was the first one inside, specifically for the shower. The warm water washed my lingering feelings of being dumped down the drain. I can out feeling good, I shoved my finished homework off my bed and flopped on it myself. I fell asleep soon after that.


	6. The Shadow world

In the morning I woke up to my phone ringing the tune I had set for Lucas. The song rang through the room: _I love you 1 a 2 a 3 sudsy-doo_

_ I love you 4 in more than I can afford_

I cut it off in the middle of the chorus sending it to the voice mail. I was thinking about going back to bed just when my alarm clock started buzzing. I hit the off button and got up. I brushed through my messy hair and opened my closet. I decided on the usual-not that I had a choice- My Blue plaid skirt and light blue polo under my black jacket with a red strip down the side and down the sleeve. I pulled on my boots and stuck a dog collar on my neck. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and walked to the bathroom. I always got up first, so I could have the bathroom first. I washed my face than put on dark red lip gloss. I retreated back to my room, to shove my books into my backpack and I stuck my phone and IPod into the front pocket.

When I heard the early signs of life I walked down stairs. My boots clomping all the way down the stairs and into the dining room. Fred the bacon while my mom scrambled the eggs. When we were done cooking we had enough food to feed a small army, than again with 4 boys and a girl, who could blame her for cooking so much. While I waited for the boys to finish eating I pulled out my sketch pad. I started drawing the things around me. A big field we weren't allowed in, with trees scattered on the edges of the creek Nick wasn't allowed to splash in. Both of which rested in front of the hilly mountain tops of the valley. I drew the white and yellow flowers in front of our lawn and the corn field across the street on the other side. *Very good, you're getting better at scenery, now, draw a person. It doesn't matter what person or what the person looks like just draw one. I started with a circle, as always. I then defined the chin and made the top of the head a little darker and defined. I did anime eyes like I always did and shaded them slightly. I made the shaded mark of the nose being looked at from the front. And then I finally I added the mouth, it was always the hardest. I drew my first line of the mouth curved a bit, then the second almost straight but slightly bent to. I added the hair easily and only when I was done did I realize my brothers were all standing behind me, watching. We mounted our bikes and set off to school.

When we reached the middle and high school, I parked my bike and strode into the hall way. Em found me and scared the shit out of me when I turned around and saw her standing there silently, waiting. "What the hell Em. What were you waiting for an invite to talk?"I asked, but when looked into her eyes, there was something missing, something accentual.

* Her shadow is gone, Terri, Terri her shadow isn't there! Neither is Lucas's or pretty much anyone's.* Leo said in a terrified voice.

*WHAT? How how is possible are they, are they here? The evil force?* I asked in an un-understanding thought to her guardian.

TERRI LONGSTAIN! LEO NARDO DA VINCI! REPORT TOCOURT ROOM 4 EMEDIATLY!

I didn't really see how we going to get there but Leo left me and took up my hand. *Hold on tightly now.* He said looking at me. I closed my eyes and waited, finally when I figured it had been a joke opened my eyes, only to see a blackish-purple tunnel twisting and turning filled with people. I closed my eyes again and waited.


	7. Testing: this is always fun, isn't it?

When I opened my eyes again I saw a large building made entirely of stone. The black and White marble tiles that checkered the floor made a huge chess board. At the end of the hall way was a large desk made of dark brown wood that was almost black with a black marble counter top holding a computer monitor. As soon as I set foot in the place I felt my strength returning to me. But when I looked over and I saw that Leo had not rejoined me. My face obviously looked confused and so he explained, but for the first time he actually talked, like out loud instead of in my head.

"Here in the shadow-world you have the strength you would have if was with you. It's really confusing, I know." He said, nodding and walking. I noticed for the first time since I met him, he was in color. His white skin the color you would match up with vampires. His gray turtle neck sweater was teal blue his black coat stayed black. His jeans turned black instead of gray, and his boots were revealed to be brown. His black hair and brown eyes made me thin instantly of the action movies where the hero would always look something like that.

*Ok than, let's get this over with already.* I said. I guess some things were switched here, I couldn't talk and he could, but at least I was still in color. We walked up to the counter top and Leo said something I couldn't understand at all. The man behind the counter shuffled through some papers and handed two small piles to Leo. Leo handed me a pen and a pile ad we walked through a door with the symbol on it.

I took one look at the page in front of me and was instantly confused. It said:

Leo ended up translating it for me and telling me what to write and how to write it. Oh goodie, _another _language, and I barely understood English. This is what the form actually said:

Hello. Today you will be tested for the oncoming war. But first a few things about you.

What is your full name? Terri Longstain.

Who is your guardian? Leo Nardo DaVinci.

Do you have any powers? If so write power. Undetermined.

Is there a certain thing you're being tested for? Undetermined.

When we turned in our forms we were directed to go directly to court room 7. When we entered I was awe struck by the oddly terrible beauty of the room. It had some terrible things but all together it was a horridly beautiful thing, and I wanted to draw it. The main thing in the room was a low balcony where 4 people sat drinking tea. We were directed to stand at either end of the labyrinth and walk through it. As soon as I got close to the labyrinth my new found energy disappeared and t felt like I was in the real world without Leo resting inside of me.

"Go!" Cried one of the tea drinkers. She wore a ball gown and combat boots. Her hair past her knees hitting the floor. But I followed her directions and took a step forward. I looked around and saw things coming at me. I threw my arms up as I jumped out of the way of the very real knives. The floor started shaking now and I had to roll across the floor. When I could see the middle of the labyrinth wooden men came at me with glowing poisonous looking weapons. I threw my arms up when I knew there was nothing else I could do, that I was going to die there. But then I felt a tug in my gut and felt warmth welling up inside of me filling me with light, it filled up until it burst open and I could see glowing all around me. I closed my eyes as I felt the power take over me, an push at the things around me.


	8. Uh   What just happened

**A/n Hey guys, Sorry it took so long to upload! My laptop was being shity so, I had to reset it and install Word again. Ok so now back to the story!**

TPOV

I opened my eyes to the scene around me. The hedges were gone, blown away and scattered across the room in different places. The men that were around me, only the stands remained, and they were scattered in different places across the room. The people on the balcany were soked with tea and scratched with pieces of China. The woman that was at the edge, her dress was in tatters and her combat boots had scratched the floor, where her feet were.

Leo and I were allowed to leave and we returned to my school. The only thing on my mind that entire day was. _What just happened?_ Even if I had done that even it had been me...

A pink flash got me out of my revive. The bell had rung, I thought. I got up and followed Em out into the hall. I ened up asking her what I needed for the homework and she said, "What are you talking about. It's the day before break. There's no homework, dummy." she playfully slugged me in the shoulder, her pink and silver bangles rattling. I remembered no vaction annoncement, Leo's voice said nothing. But I shrugged and slung my half empty backpack over my shoulder. Em and I walked out of school together and I sped home on my bike, not waiting for my stupid brothers.

When I got home I hung out in my room until dinner. After dining on pizza and ice cream, I went back to my room and listened to music, texting my friend until I fell asleep. My Ipod died soon after.


	9. Uh what just happened prt 2

TPOV

I woke up in the morning and rubbed my cheek. I had fallen asleep on my stomach my Ipod pressing into my tossed me a letter. I looked at him and then opened the letter.

Dear Miss Longstain,

We were pleased to hear you pased your test with flying colors. Due to the extermity of your power, we would be pleased to invite you to fight in the battle at Black Plain. Please think about our offer and contat us with your decision. We will train you before the battle and instruct you on how to use your power at will. - Queen Elizibeth, co-head of Shadow-Council.

I was happy and confused. Black Plain was a large burned field. It got destored in a fire, but had never grown back. Now one was allowed there. She wanted to do it but she wasn't sure. The battle was in 8 days just before the school vacation ended, that meant that the Shadow-Council had made this vacation.

"Can I do it? Please can I do it? I want to fight please?" Leo looked at me when I said this he shook his head and took my hand. We were shadow-traveling he was taking me back to the Shadow- World.

When we the blackness turned to the farmiliar Brightness and I could see the colors of his clothes. He lead me nto an office, there were 12 seats. Two in front and the others facing them. The seats were occupied by people. The front two were reaconizable, Lincon and Queen Elizibeth. I was stricken and froze in place. Leo and I walked down the path. My boots clicking on the floor. I nevously pulled at the coner of my black and white striped t-shirt. My leggings rubbing against each other. It was weird being in a room with a bunch of people you know are dead.

I said nothing because I became light headed. Which was strange because the Shadow-World had a way of making me feel strong not faint. I fell, being swalloed by the dark water.


	10. Black out battle

** A/n Ok I know I know WTF just happened? Well it looks like part of the letter won't be happening. Ok I'll shut up now. **

LPOV

Terri fell. He could feel the life leave her. But it wasn't possible. The white glow of the hall dimmed, a lot. I blue figure walked in his red band and black hair wasn't the way Leo reconized him, t was his mustach. "Hello my friends." He said his arms spread wide, as if they really were old friends. He walked down the Isle and twitched his fngure. Terr twisted in the air as if she'd gotten up. "Whimpy and girly. Leo I expected better of you. _This _is your bg powerful force. What did you excpect me to fall for her?" He said. His face twisted into a smirk and he set Terri down on the ground, on the other side of the room.

Hitler turned and faced Lincon and Elizibeth. "I will give you 4 more days to decide if you refuse I will bring my army and destroy the Council. If you accept to my terms then we will live a world of peace. With me as it's leader." He turned on his heel and raised his hand. "And I will be happy to kill your girl fast. When you bring her to me." he smiled a harsh smile and vanished. The white glow returned and Terri got up.

TPOV

"Ok why am I over here!" I yelled. I rubbed my head and navigated her way back to Leo. "Why are we here again and why are you blue?" I asked . Leo had a blueish glow around him.

Lincon rose up and said in his gravely voice, " You will fight? Without you there is no battle without you." Terri nodded and Leo grumbled a yes.

"We have three days to train you then we fight." he said he moved the group to a trainingroom and said, "Are you ready?" t was adressed at me and I nodded he Took out a glowing knife and jumped at me from aross the room.

**A/n I know I know another Cliffy! R&R please! Maybe if you do I'll write more.**


	11. Decsions Decsions

**A/n Okay I know. Why did he just jump at her with a knife? Well read on to fine out!**

**TPOV**

I saw him jump and it took my brain a moment to process what he was doing. I slid to the side and when he came on me we spared for a while. I was careful to stay away from the glowing knife in his hand. I did a high kick like I did when I wanted my brothers to back off, and the knife soard through the air and landed in front of Leo. He waved his hands and shook his head no, but gave him a look that was to tough to argue with. He picked up the knife, he was twirling it in his hand for a while.I was busy kicking Abraham Linlcon's butt to notce him take the knife and bring it at his upstreached knee.

He tossed it in the trash bucket and said, "I win." Linlcon dropped his hands and I hesitated, not sure if he was going to go back to attcking me. Instead he looked me in the eye and said, "You always try to destroy the weapon, the hell-riders weapons hold there old souls breaking the weapon releases the soul." he straightened the collar of his suit and led us back to the office building. Linlcon nodded at the lady in the ball gown and combat boots and she got up. Leading us into a different room. This room had dirty mud floors and was slightly slippery. There were trees in some spots and leo shrugged at my questioning glance.

The lady revealed a bow and arrows. She shot one at me, just as I dodged behind a tree. The arrow stuck there right were my head ha been. But I only got a moment to stare in horror, knowing that tree had saved my life. I dodged a series of arrows and then used the mud and my boots to my advantage. I slid under her arrow fire, half on my knees and half on my boots.I knocked her off her feet and high kicked her weapons into a tree. She growled and punched my shoulder in real time. We spared and grappled for a bit until I used her knee as a lever and pushed off the kick flipping up and onto the tree. I jumped and swung around for a while before finally reaching her bow and arrows. I shot one and it hit her ball gown. She hesitated, as if attcking my was lower the the state of her fancy dress.

I took the bow in my hand and snapped it, hating the sound of the breakng wood and the tight pressure of the string being released. I jumped from the branch and landed infront of her. She looked slightly angry and slightly happy, but her tone let no emotions, "Always use the featutres of the land against your oponitent. Using it like a sheild for your body and brain." She said, brushing some slightly dried mud off her gown. She frowned at the stains and turned to Leo, he offered her a hankerchief, and she took it. Movng slightly to the left as he came over to Terri and murrmured, "Looks like you have fghting impulses." She gave him a confused look.

"A fighting impulse is when, in the heat of a battle, you become slightly more aware of the things around you. As if you have been trained before, and didn't have to use the skills. Then when you get in a battle those skills are released and used before you even know it." He explained. Terri was still confused when the lady lead her back to the office place where Linlcon sat. She nodded and sat beside him again. They seemed uninterested in Terri this time and more interested in Leo.

"Will she be fighting with us Leonardo?" Ask the lady. He looked at her rubbing his hand across his face as if he was used to stroking a beard while ponderng a thought. It made him look older, Terri thought. His mouth twisted for a moment before he said, "My Lady Elizbeth, that decision is not up to me." He swirled his long coat as he turned to look at Terri. Terri wiggled her gloved fingures to point at her and asked, "Me?"The group waited for her answer as she stood there with a group of dead people, who were waiting for her to answer the question of where or not she would fight a bunch of demons on Saturday.


	12. Battle stirring

**A/n Yes well let me start by saying, I really really wish, that I could show you guys the pictures that my friends cousin drew for me! They're really great! So back to the story.**

**Staruday, The battle day.**

TPOV

Leo and I walked to the Black Plain. It was an old farm field, that had been destroyed by a wild fire, and had never been able to grow back. The black earth crunched under my boots as we arrived at the pure white tent with golden designs on it. I found the my trainer Elizebeth(The lady in the ball gown) standing was signing some papers by a group of kids in black leather gear. When she noticed me she walked over with a pile of folded leather gear.

After I changed into them I walked out. I was in black leather skinny jeans that were thick but flexable. They went down below my boots. And my corset top tied around the neck, I tied it around the chest for more flexable movement. Leo shucked his jcket and pulled off his sweater. He had a leather tan top on underneth. His jeans and boots were perfect. His expresion hardened.

I followed hs gaze to see a black tent, half tanslucent, on the other side of the field. He stood there for a few moments then looked away. Elizebeth and I went over my power excersises with the other kids. I meat one kid I knew instintly. He had blonde hair with dark lue highlights in it. His features were framiliar. "LUCAS!" I half yelled when I had figured it out. He turned around and his eyes flew wide.

"T-Te-Te-Terri!" He stuttered and half flew to her. "Terri! ..Here?" he asked puncuating every word. "What did you do to your hair?" he asked taking a piece of her hair in his hand.

"What are you-Oh when did this happen?" She said, turning halfway through the sentence at Leo and holdng her hair in her hand. He shurgged and muttered, "It happenes, take Em for example." he said gesturing at the blonde girl in the black outfit, her pitete hands and arms lookng like a little toddler girl's. The shadow standing next to her was glarring at Leo, Leo glarring back.

"Who's she, why does she hate you and is that Em's shadow?" Terri said, wrapping the questions into one question. She waited while he explained, "That's Jean Harlow, she's Em's shadow, and your her decendent, she hates me because they choose me to be your shadow over her. Em is actually my great great great neice." He nodded and she half ran over to Em. Jean catching her fore arm.

"You will regret it when you battle with Leo at your side, Terri. There is still time to switch Gaurdians, f we hurry." Her eyes were full of want and hope. I thanked her and her eyes flooded with anger and half understanding. Terri tapped Em on the shoulder.


	13. Have I mentioned I hate surprises?

**A/n Ok so I'm gonna do Em's point of veiw, because the, like, entire thing is in Terri's Point Of Veiw.**

**EPOV**

I was gettng prepared for the battle, glad only Lucas was here, I would kill myself if anything happened to Terri. She felt tap, expecting Lucas she turned, and saw the armiliar Black, Curly hair, and black boots. There was Terri, standing right there, smiling at her. The anger boiled inside her, Terri had _come_ _here?_

Em got lost in her thoughts, as usual. Why_ is Terri here? She has MY Leo!Ugh! WHY DIDN'T I GET HIM!_ Her hands reached up and wrapped around her neck, Terri took it as a hug and her arms wrapped around my back, my arms were forced to slide to hug-mode. She broke away after I gave a I-will-kill-you-later-becuase-you-haven't-told-her-ANYTHING look to Lucas.

Terri half-screamed, "OH MY GOSH! Why didn't you tell me you knew the big fat secret too!"I gve her a look, then held the apple I made out to her.

"An apple a day keeps the flu away." She giggled and took it, but gave me a cnfused glance after spitting the apple piece on the ground. "That tasted gross, what dd you do to it?"

"Ooopppps," She said, the corner on her mouth pulling down when she knew she did something wrong but didn't know how to fix it. "I'm still working out the kicks in my powers." I waved my hands and a table appeared, swords, shields, ect. all comng out of no were. My purple highlights flashing transparent. "I have two." I said at Terri's confused stare.


	14. Wait, what? I don't even go to battle!

A/n Okay so sorry about not updating for awhile. I've been typing a lot, as you can see. I'm in NaNoWriMo. So I have to type 1667 words a day so I decided to use this story and I got a little behind but this chapter has changed that. So I know I have most likely repeated a few things but that's okay. No go read!

EPOV

"Ooopppps," Isaid, the corner on my mouth pulling down the way it always did when I knew I did something wrong but didn't know how to fix it. "I'm still working out the kicks in my powers." I waved my hands and a table appeared, swords, shields, ect. all comng out of no were. My purple highlights flashing transparent. "I have two." I said at Terri's confused stare.

Terri's face drained, and before she hit the ground I made a chair for her to land on. When I looked up I saw why my friend had been drained, the demons tent was darker, and more defned, and it was deffinatly there. Leo's old friend was here too. Standing, in his old dirty battle gear, the pins sat where they sat years ago. His face was the same as it probably was when he was really alive. His eyes emotionless, his mouth hardened into a scowl.

"Why, Elizabeth, we meet again, you look the same my darling." He said, his voice slightly cheerful for a moment.

Elizabeth sneered and spat the ground at his feet. "I am not your darling." she said, her voice disgusted. But Hitler simply smiled and let out a single laugh before he turned to Lincoln. "Now my good man, when shall we begin this battle to the death? I say at sunset. But if you have any ideas..." Hitler trailed off and I saw Leo, _my _Leo, lean down and whisper a few things into Lincoln's ear. Lincoln then stood adruptly, and straightened his hat, I was udderly oblivious as to whether or not he was going to fight with it on. But he took the top hat off his head and said the one word needed to take the power of this fight into his hands before the fight even started. "No." It didn't seem like a very powerful word until I saw ahitler recoil.

"Surely you will tell me when you would like to start the fight. Then?" He said stood and looked around for a moment, as if to see who was mssing. Then he stated what no one would have guessed, something so unlke him, that it made Hitler speechless. "When we feel like it." Elizabeth's mouth gaped, and so did many a gaurdian. They were all used to the idea of a fair, orderly, organized Lincoln. And what they saw infront of them, what they heard, could not be Lincoln. And yet it was...

**TPOV**  
"Do you think she's okay?" Lucas's voice echoed through my mind. I sat up and rolled my eyes at him, pretending to be causual, as if that sort of thing happened all the time...what ever that thing was. I straightened out my corset top and saw Em's smile as she grabbed me a piece of clothng of he same type, it ft on over the top and was very comfortable. "Well of course Im okay, now what did I miss?" I asked, ready for anyhing.

Lucas glanced at Em and before a word could come out of his mouth Em said in one sort breath, "Well Lincoln's gone crazy." And at that I just had to laugh, but no one else around me joined in. I bit my lip and looked around at the other kids. There was a short girl with hair longer than it should've been, a boy with short culry blonde hair, and a black girl with very long, very curly black hair and gentle brown eyes that were so gentle they were ferice. All standng with there Gaurdians, all watching me. I smiled and waved. But Elzabeth waved me over before I could talk to any of them.

Liz was standing by the white table full of weapons. She had an old hand drawn map of the field. She had marked out two points and looked like she was strategical best way to get this battle done. She turned to me with a huff and said. "Terri have you ever kidknapped anyone?" I almost laughed but then realized that she was being totally serious about this. I contemplated my answer, I mean I guess I had taken my borthers away without anyone noticing, but she meant like stealing someone. I decided to go with maybe. Liz looked at me and said, "You and your two school friends will be prenitrating the main defense by going around back and then taking there secret weapon." I looked at her and cracked a smile.

"Okay, but I usually pass out if I have to use my power. So who exactly am I takiin down here?" I asked.

**ABOUT 15 MINUTES LATER!~ ** I was telling Lucas and Em to flank me by about 15-20 feet to each side. We ran around the chaos of battle, through the thin forest that flanked the field. We were about to be officaly on enemy territory when I almost fracured my skull on something. I hit the ground hard and saw that that something was a tall boy, he had black hair and eyes, his lean build and broad shoulders made him the obvious fighting type. And the obvious type that didn't get knocked down easily. His eyes narrowed, and so did glowed, and one look at my hand told me so did I. Only, I glowed a heavenly golden white, while he glowed a dimmed blackish-purple. I suddenly realized that this was the secret weapon Lz was talking about. I guess Hitler had the same idea, I mean, no one would want there star fighter to get an owey in a little mix up, right? No, you want _more_ power. So of course we had been sent to get each other. My eyes widened and I grabbed his collar, fourcing him to shirnk to my height, which I suppose looked pretty funny considering the fact he was about twice my size. He was breathing down my neck and finally stopped me when we were within the sight of the tent, "What are you doing?" He asked in a whisper. His voice was sweet and questioning, giggled alttle and then stopped, he was my prisoner. "I'm bringing you to my master." I told him after some thought.

Without missing a beat the boy said, "Really? Because I don't remember coming in peace." He said, I almost laughed, then my eyes widened as his hand came down on my arm and he threw me over him, I hit a tree then the ground. I remembered my training in the forest trainingroom. He spun around and smiled, as if he had made a joke that he was pround of. But I was ready, I blocked his moves and sent him flying more than a few times. We both landed some good blowes and at hand to hand combat he was deffinatly better than me. I swung myself around the branch he sent me flying at and pushed my feet into his stomach, then I roundhouse kcked him in the jaw and handspringed a few feet came back strong, punching my shoulder and kicking out my feet. I pushed with my power and it sent him back he got into a jumping position, his feet spread. I took one step forward and kicked him, he hit the ground and I waited a few moments, then I felt his power...

My energy drained I felt like nothing was worth doing anymore, I mean what was the point? I almost decided to sit down but before I could do that I decided to push back. I screamed in furry as my chara exploded wth power. I pushed outward at him and it sent him into a tree, the tree bent over and he hit the ground. I kept a strong hold over myself, not pushing all my energy out at him incase it was to much. Em and Lucas had _finally_ heard our fight and rushed to help. Em's hand shot out, comign from it a large wooden stick and some rope. Lucas melted into a pile of nothing and reappeared, punching the boy until the stick hit him in the head and the ropes tied him up. I dropped my energy level and the golden whe mist around us disapeared.I dropped to my knees and my head hit the ground, I blacked out but woke up what I thought to be about 20 minutes later.

I looked around and saw that the field was very different now. The darked black soil and grass were yellowish-green again. I gave Liz a confused stare but the boy caught my eye. His head was drooped, his arm bleeding slightly, no one seemed to notice had started talking, I noticed, but my mind wouldn't listen. All it would do was see that strange boy, his head lfted and I knew I had to help him.


	15. Read NOW!

**A/n **** O**kay! I know I'm not the _best_ author here, but I do work hard to write this and think this, so I kinda wanna know if anyone is actually READING this story. I mean please, I havn't gotten ONE review on my story. I wanna know what you think of my story. So at least give y story a chance and read it. If you like it, review it, if you don't... still review it.


End file.
